pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Braviary
Vs. Braviary is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/24/19. Story Ian: Servine, use Wring Out! Servine’s shoulders glow white, firing two vines at Iris’ Heatmor. Heatmor grabs onto them, tugging and reeling Servine in. Cilan is refereeing with Rui, Victini and Axew off to the side. Iris: Get it with Bug Bite! Ian: Leaf Blade! Heatmor forms energy fangs, going to bite into Servine. Servine twists in midair, tail glowing green and striking Heatmor. Heatmor releases the vines as Servine flips back. Iris: Fire Lash! Ian: Dodge and use Attract! Heatmor raises its arm, fire forming at the band at the wrist. It flicks its wrist, cracking a large fire whip. Servine dodges repeatedly, Heatmor chasing after her. She winks and releases energy hearts, which hit and infatuate Heatmor. Iris: No! Ian: Grass Pledge! Servine glows green, as towers of energy break from the ground. Heatmor is blasted by Grass Pledge, defeated. Cilan: That’s it! Servine is the winner! Servine: Ser. Rui: Dang, you two move fast. I think you two are syncing back up the fastest out of all your Pokémon. Ian: With the Vertress Tournament barely a week away, we have to work together to improve. Great battle, Servine. Return. Ian slowly draws Servine’s Pokéball, when her head turns sharply. She dashes off as Ian fires the laser, it missing. Ian: Huh? Servine! Ian runs after Servine, as the others join after them. They find a bridge going over a canyon with two trainers battling. One of them is Shamus, wielding a Braviary. The other trainer is Kylan with a Mienshao. Shamus: Braviary, use Brave Bird! Kylan: (Nervous) Mienshao, use Hi Jump Kick! Braviary is surrounded in a blazing blue aura, while Mienshao leaps with its knee glowing red orange. The attacks collide, Braviary flying out of it. Mienshao hits the ground defeated. Shamus: Ha! A weakling like you doesn’t even deserve to be a trainer! I’d avoid heading to Vertress City if I was you. His royal majesty N will probably be there, and your Pokémon would be liberated in an instant! (Leaning in) You don’t want that to happen, do you? Kylan returns Mienshao, on the verge of tears. He takes off running, going past the group. Servine angrily glares at Shamus with the others arriving. Shamus: Huh? What’s your deal? Iris: Hey, I remember you! You were at the Battle Club at Accumula Town! Ian: He was? Iris: You beat him and Servine when it was just a Snivy! Shamus: (Startled) Wait, that’s the Snivy I released? Servine: (Coldly) Servine. Shamus: I guess it’s a good thing I listened back then and released it! Otherwise I’d be top of the list for his royal majesty! Rui: Uh, you don’t actually believe that he’s the rightful king, do you? That just makes you, dumb. Shamus: Listen, when he arrives at the Vertress Conference, and that’s when mind you, he’ll be going after all those trainers who harm their Pokémon and force them to fight. He’ll see me, the one spreading his good word and keeping trainers away and reward me for my actions! Iris: You’re just using N as an excuse to bully everyone! Keep as many trainers out of the tournament as possible! Cilan: That is a direct violation of the trainer code! As a gym leader, I cannot condone that sort of behavior. Shamus: It doesn’t matter what a gym leader thinks! All of you are so scared of his majesty that none of you dare oppose him! So forgive me if I don’t take you seriously. (Looks to Ian) I assume that you’re participating in the tournament. Ian: And if I am? Shamus: Then let’s have a battle, here and now. You win, you could be strong enough to survive his majesty’s attack. But if you lose, you’re probably too weak to handle him. Ian grits his teeth at this, while Servine steps forward. Ian grips the brim of his hat, pulling it down. Ian: Come on. Let’s find a different place to cross. Everyone: Huh?! Iris: You can’t be serious! Cilan: We can’t let a trainer like this continue! His actions are completely unacceptable! Rui: You never back down from a battle! Shamus: Tsk! Looks like we’ve got a coward in our mix. This bridge is the only way across. Besides, if you’re too scared to face me then you’d stand no chance against his majesty! Rui: You little! You have no idea— Ian: (Forcefully) Rui, drop it! Rui is startled by this, as Ian turns and heads off. Servine doesn’t move, remaining in place. Ian tries to return her again, but she dodges and refuses. Cilan: I don’t believe Servine is going anywhere. Shamus: Hey Servine! It looks like you picked a real loser as your new trainer! Though I guess if he earned eight badges then you must be a bit tougher than the last time we met. How about joining up with me again? Servine remains motionless, angering Shamus. He then scoffs. Shamus: Fine. I can see why I released a weak Pokémon anyway. Iris: Ha! You were planning on releasing Servine even without “his majesty!” Shamus: (Sighs) I guess the truth is out there. Yes that is true. After losing to that guy, I figured it was time to swap her out for a new Pokémon. That sage speaking was simply the perfect opportunity. Ian stops walking away, as motionless as Servine. Rui looks towards him, smiling a bit. Rui: That’s the way. (At Shamus) So tell me! You keep Servine’s replacement or did you let that one go too?! Shamus: It lasted a good while, but it wasn’t strong enough for this level of tournament. So yeah, I let it go. Ian walks back over, joining Servine in glaring Shamus down. Shamus lets loose a brief laugh at that. Shamus: You think you can take me on now?! In that case Braviary! Brave Bird! Braviary flies at them with Brave Bird, neither one of them moving. Ian takes a deep breath, then exhales. Ian: Attract! Servine uses Attract, though the attack is broken by Brave Bird. Servine is slammed into by Brave Bird, Braviary flying off taking recoil damage. Ian shakes his head as if to reconnect. Ian: Sorry about the hesitation before. You want revenge on him for releasing you. Servine: Ser. Ian: This time we’ll handle this together. Wring Out! Servine fires her vines, snaring around Braviary’s leg. Servine begins reeling him in. Shamus: Oh please! Super Power! Braviary glows red as his pectoral muscles flex. Braviary tugs and pulls Servine up, her flying in the sky. Braviary slams his wing into her, spiking her into the ground. Shamus: Ah. Well this battle isn’t even worth it. Sky Drop! Braviary dives down, scooping Servine up in his talons. He shoots high into the sky and dives towards the ground. Ian: Wring Out! Servine releases her vines, them wrapping around Braviary’s body to trap his wings. Braviary screams in terror as Servine causes them to twirl, slamming Braviary into the ground. Servine skids away, having taken damage as well. Ian: Now Attract! Shamus: Thrash! Servine fires Attract as Braviary repeatedly strikes them with his wings. Shamus: Did you really think I wouldn’t be prepared for that tactic? I’m the one who taught her that move to make up for her lack of strength! Now Braviary! Tear through them! Ian: Grass Pledge! Servine glows green, firing Grass Pledge towers. Braviary busts through them and pounds repeatedly into Servine, knocking her down severely injured. Braviary stumbles around in confusion. Iris: It’s confused! Thrash works like Outrage! Cilan: Now’s his chance! Ian: Servine, are you alright?! Servine works to stand up, but crumbles down onto one knee. Shamus laughs at that, while Braviary eats a Perism Berry. His confusion is alleviated, him screeching to the sky. Shamus: You’re pathetic. How did you even think that you could beat me? And with a type disadvantage. You wouldn’t last against his majesty at all. Rui is about to shout something, Ian holding his arm up to the side. She stops at the sight of it, as Ian looks towards Shamus. He removes his cap, Shamus groaning in disgust. Shamus: Your head! So gross! Ian: I lasted longer than you would. Servine, we’re not losing to him. Servine nods her head, as she glows pink. She morphs and evolves into Serperior, her raising her body up to assort superiority. Serperior: Serperior! Shamus: So you evolved?! So what?! You can’t win! Braviary, Brave Bird! Braviary flies in low with Brave Bird, Sereperior’s eye shifting back towards Ian. Ian: Strike it from below. Grass Pledge. Serperior glows green, as Grass Pledge towers shoot from the ground. Braviary dodges several towers, but is struck by one. This launches him upward, Braviary shaking his head. Ian: Use Attract! Shamus: That won’t work! Thrash! Serperior fires Attract, Braviary breaking it with Thrash. He then flies into attack Serperior. Ian: Wring Out! Serperior slinks backwards to dodge Braviary’s Thrash, slipping behind him with the subtleness of movements. Her body ensnares Braviary, squeezing him tightly. He screeches in pain from it. Shamus: Super Power! Bust your wings free! Braviary uses Super Power, able to force his wings out between the sections of Serperior’s body. He then takes off into the air, Serperior working on keeping her grip. Shamus: (Grins) Go over the canyon! And shake it off! Iris: What?! Cilan: Serperior could fall to her death with that! I am declaring this battle over! Shamus: Try and stop us! If you’re not here to fight then I win! Braviary flies over the canyon, Serperior looking frightened. She begins tugging on Braviary, pulling on him to take control of their direction. The two consistently tug back and forth, them losing altitude as they go. Rui: Ian, do something! Ian looks horrified, as he moves his head while searching for all possibilities. Ian: Serperior, use Attract! Then make a hard line for the bridge! Serperior winks and uses Attract at close range, infatuating Braviary. Braviary instantly stops flapping his wings, as Serperior does a hard lean backwards to pull them towards the bridge. They fall towards the bridge but aren’t close enough. Ian takes off in a sprint towards Shamus and the bridge, Victini following him. Shamus: Please! I won’t let you win like that! Shamus side steps into Ian’s path, Ian not stopping. He shoves past Shamus, who stumbles backwards and loses his footing at the cliff. He begins to fall over, when Victini uses Confusion to catch him. Ian: Serperior, reach out! Serperior loosens her grip on Braviary, allowing her to extend her tail towards Ian. Ian grabs onto it, a spark of pain shooting through his hands. Ian’s grip recoils from the pain, though he reaches again instantly. Serperior wraps her tail around his arm, dropping below the bridge. Ian falls onto his stomach, arm dangling as Serperior struggles to keep her grip on Ian and Braviary. Serperior begins slipping, as Ian shouts from the strain. Ian: Serperior! Don’t let go! Victini! I need you! Victini gets Shamus back up, and prepares to help Ian. Shamus grabs Victini from behind, startling it. Shamus: No you don’t! Rui: I’ve had enough of you! Rui makes it over, pulling on Shamus’ collar. Shamus pushes her away, though she keeps her grip on him. Iris runs and leaps, spring boarding off Shamus’ head. Iris: Heatmor, catch them with Fire Lash! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Heatmor. Serperior’s tail slips off Ian’s arm, her and Braviary falling. Heatmor swings Fire Lash, wrapping around Serperior and Braviary. The two shout from the heat of the flames, Braviary no longer infatuated. Heatmor strains but swings them back up, slamming them both on solid ground. Braviary and Serperior separate. Braviary: Brav! Brav Braviary! Serperior: Ser. Serperior or. Braviary: (Puzzled) Brav? Shamus: No, get off! Shamus throws Victini aside, as he spins and thrusts Rui towards the edge. She stumbles as her foot catches on a rock her tripping towards the edge. Rui: AAAAAHHHHHH! Ian: Rui! Serperior slinks forward, catching Rui with her tail around her. Rui begins slipping as Braviary flies over, grabbing onto her shoulders for stability. The two bring her back onto solid ground, her sighing in relief. Rui: Whew. Thanks guys. Shamus: Braviary! What are you doing?! Push them over! Braviary flies over, spreading his wings in an intimidating manner. Braviary: (Defiant) Brav! Shamus looks defeated as he takes off in a run. Cilan stands in his way, stopping him. Cilan: Did you think that I would let you go after all of that? Everyone surrounds Shamus, including Braviary. Cilan: I’ll make sure that you aren’t allowed in the Vertress Tournament. On my authority and eye witnesses. Shamus: Ha! You can’t do anything! His majesty— Braviary strikes Shamus from behind, knocking him to the ground. Braviary then pecks at his belt for his Pokéball, handing it to Ian. Ian nods in understanding, returning Braviary. He then releases Braviary in a flash of yellow light, him soaring off into the distance. Shamus: (Broken) Bra-, Braviary. Come back here and fight! You coward! Everyone turns and leaves Shamus, heading towards the bridge. Shamus: This isn’t over, you hear?! His majesty will obliterate everyone at that tournament! Then you’ll see how it feels! The group crosses the bridge, with Shamus’ words dying out with the distance. Ian strokes Serperior as they walk. Main Events * Ian's Servine evolves into Serperior. * Shamus drives trainers off from the Vertress Conference, and Cilan swears to ban him from the tournament. * Ian releases Shamus' Braviary by Braviary's request. Characters * Ian * Shamus * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Trainer Pokémon * Servine (Ian's, evolves) * Serperior (Ian's, newly evolved) * Victini (Ian's) * Braviary (Shamus') * Heatmor (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Mienshao (Trainer's) Trivia * This episode is inspired by the anime episode Evolution by Fire! Shamus used battles to benefit his own selfish needs. * Shamus used the fear created by N in order to deter people from the Vertress Conference, thus making it easier for him to win. * Ian's waver in confidence was more of him not wanting to get involved in a petty battle more than fear of being defeated. However upon learning Shamus always planned to release Servine he battled. * Shamus was personified similar to Damian towards his debut. This is because they are similar in the anime. * Ian and Rui both ran to help save the Pokémon falling in the gorge, Ian to physically save them and Rui to stop Shamus. * Ian's ability to manipulate Pokéballs has shown to improve. However he still receives pain when grasping onto something hard. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc